harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Flitwick
Luke Flitwick is the god-father of Hugo Weasley, and teaches quidditch lessons. it is also the name of a user's fan fiction about himself. ( look for Philered ) Luke is the son of Filius Flitwick. He is mentioned quite a few times in both an anonymus user's fan fiction and scarletmoon579. ( look for 76.2 blah blah whatever or look for -LauraTrealawny- at the end of a comment to find the anonymus user's story. ) Scarletmoon is incorperating both Luke and Laura Black his next-door-neighbor, in her new blog series Ellie Riddle. Luke will be Qudditch coach and Headmaster. Early life Not much of Luke's life is unknown except from he trained dueling with his older brother Leo.At age 6 he realized he was a animagus because of his mum, Carmilla Flitwick née bach, was a vampire he was able to fly but because when he was in her tummy she got bit by Fenrir Greyback so his animagus was a dog as a dog and a wolf are both in the canine family while his brother could choose his and chose a Eagle.As their mum was a vampire when she was born both the animagus had wings but they could remove them if they wished.He lived near Laura Black who would grow up to be a witch in Hogwarts (Look at Laura Trelawny the user's page, also known as user ) Education at Hogwarts In 1991 he and his brother was accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry which his father, Filius Flitwick (making him Quarter Goblin),worked there as Charms Master.He was sorted into Gryffindor while his brother was sorted into Ravenclaw the same as his father who was head of that house. First Year He was top in Charms class possibly because of his father,he earned the nickname Charms chum as his father taught charms and because he was nicknamed "Chum" by many professors. In the first match of Quidditch (Gryffindor V Slytherin) he painted himself,Leo,Seamus and Dean in the Gryffindor team colours. In the game he took a Bludger to the neck him unconscious, he woke up 3 weeks later it was so bad! When he woke up he shouted Gryffindor 3 times,his brother broke a door at the hospital wing. Even though Luke awoke his eyes were shut and when he opened them his vision was blurry. During the winter holiday he and Leo practised duelling.At charms he was as good as (sometimes better)Hermione Granger. Near the end of term he,Leo and Dean beat up Goyle as he was bullying some muggle-borns. During the whole year Luke earned 70 house points for Gryffindor and lost 30. Second Year In his second year he was still top of the class for charms but was frightened about Slytherin's Basilisk. He and Leo went around checking for it but was unsuccessful.In this Year Luke brought his ginger Kneazle ,Cam, to school who had a good relationship with Crookshanks. Near the end of the year he performed a spell that made hologram of a werewolf in prof. Lockhart's classroom.He got more clever at defence against the dark arts. Laura Black appeared in hogwarts this year. He earned 120 housepoints and lose 10 through the whole year. Third Year In this year he got ill and left hogwarts for 3 terms as he was hit by the hogwarts express by accident after goyle jinxed him into it. During the last term Flitwick apparated out of school and apparated back with Luke. When he heard about sirius black he sort of laughed. When Goyle saw him again goyle ran away and got knocked out by hiting his head on the divination tower. He earned no house points as he wasn't there.He got more clever at transfiguration. At home he made the bertie beans song: Eating B-Beans all night long Makes me sing this awesome song Bertie Bott's beans(beans). Bertie bott's beans (beans). Chili,Cod and Vinegar Diesel from some muggle car Bertie Bott's beans (beans). Bertie bott's beans (beans) The Baked Beans will make you fart I prefer the Cherry tart Bertie Bott's beans (beans). Bertie bott's beans (beans) The cheese may attract Mice There's even Head lice? (Yuck) Bertie Bott's beans (beans) Bertie bott's beans (beans) Fourth Year In this year he was supporting Cedric and Harry during the Triwizard Tournament he also learnt about the unforgiveable curses in his defence against the dark arts. This year in charms he was still top but in herbology he got more clever at it.He was one of the people who belived harry. He met Scarlett Lovegood and came friends with her aswell. He belived harry. Earned:10 Lost:10 Summer of 1995 In the summer Luke and Laura, not knowing where scarlet lived, discussed you-know-who and what he could do. Luke was scared,not of death but of people around him die. Fifth Year He joined the D.A with his brother and hated umbridge and he had 3 detentions with her.He learned more about Potions in this year and performed his O.W.L.S. Earned:120 Lost:210 Sixth Year His results for O.W.L.S were O=Potions,Charms,Transfiguration,D.A.D.A,Herbology,H.O.M,Care For Magical Creatures. E=. A= Muggle studies. P=Ancient runes. D=Arithmancy,Astromony. T=Divination. He was at the funeral of Dumbledore and cried half-way through it. Seventh Year For the first bit of year when the ministry was fine, he was a chaser for gryffindor team. When the ministry was taken over,he and leo fleed the school because of their species.During they're flee Luke ate(!) 2 death eaters except from their right arms (As the dark mark scared luke after what happened in quidditch world cup final and dumbledore's death). Battle of Hogwarts He and Leo fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. During the battle Luke defeated Fenrir Greyback in a duel (Fenrir fell with a screech) and Leo got injured by Bellatrix Lestrange.Also he broke his wand when he got hit by a reductor curse he then just slashed Bella round the face but then Ginny and others took other as he took his breath back! Also during a duel with a un-named death eater when he dodged a spell to the right and turned round his wand hit the death eaters belly and broke without thinking Luke grabbed the two halfs and stuck them in the death eater's eyes making him blind. He then ran to Minerva McGonagall and asked if she could repair it (she could). Later life He married Katie Bell and had 2 kids, Liam and Leona,he joined the English Quidditch Team and when he wasn't playing in a tournament for them he taught flying/quidditch lessons under Prof.Mcgonnagal as headmistress. He got a Chocalate Frog card for 3 reasons: Captain the English Quidditch team and won 3 tournaments, made an advert for bertie bott's beans with his hit single bertie bott's beans (See above the bertie bott's beans) and he helped Hermione Granger with protecting Unicorns and Phoenixes as Phoenixes are used unfairly to heal people (and sometimes some poke the phoenixes to cry) and Unicorns are being slayed horribly by some "horrid slimy git who cares only about living" (as Luke described it on National Tv for wizards).Because of his work with Hermione, he became the god-father of Hugo weasley and was glad to see him at hogwarts. When he was in wolf form he snapped his wand in two and stepped on one. He went to Laura Black to get a new one. Few facts *He could see Thestrals from the age of 1 as he witnessed his sister die. *Amortentia smelt like Cakes, Cat hair and Katie bell's perfume. *Because he was part werewolf he could transform at will. *He once gave a slytherin a really bad beating up so that he only had one good eye after the fight *He was good friends with Laura and taught her about the wizarding world. Physical appearance He was considered as a handsome young boy and had a "Bedhead" at most times but was able to look smart at many occasions. Category:Quidditch Players Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Hugo Weasley and the Family of FIre Category:Ellie Riddle- The Tournamaent, The Secrets, and the Massacre